Electronic devices may need to control or disable various outputs in accordance with authorization information. Digital devices typically manipulate their own digital data output to a device that provides analog output to control or disable that analog output. Manipulating the digital data to disable the analog output can result in unwanted output artifacts. It also continues to require power for the conversion of digital data and the output of analog data. In addition, if the device receives power from a battery, that unnecessary power usage can shorten battery life.